This invention relates to apparatus for receiving tree or shrub balls and methods for using such apparatus and, in particular, relates to wire baskets for receiving balled trees or shrubs and methods for using same. Hereinafter in both the specification and claims, the word "tree" shall be used to include both trees and shrubs.
Apparatus for balling trees for purposes of transplanting them are well known in the art and have come to be widely used in commercial nursery operations. Such apparatus generally comprise a plurality of spades which are positioned on the ground about the tree to be transplanted. The spades are extended down into the earth and toward the center of the tree until the spades meet. The spades are then simultaneously lifted out of the ground and contain within them a ball containing a portion of the tree's root structure with earth compacted thereabout, i.e., the tree ball, and the upper portion of the tree extending thereabove. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,364,601, 3,618,234, and 3,713,234.
As advantageous as the tree balling apparatus have become, there are still some disadvantages associated with their use. In particular, the development of containers suitable for receiving the tree ball has presented some problems. In the transplanting of a tree, it is most important that no cracks develop in the ball. The formation of such cracks tends to destroy the root structure of the tree and substantially reduces the probability that the transplanted tree can be successfully grown. Thus, it is necessary that a container for the tree ball maintain the integrity of the ball and, further, be such that the ball is not destroyed while being inserted into or removed from the container. It is further desirable that the container be such that excess dirt may be removed from the ball after it is placed therein, that the container be light so that transportation costs for both the containers themselves and the balled trees are minimized, and that the container be such that both the process of putting the tree ball therein and the process of replanting the tree may be done quickly and efficiently, and, of course, that the containers be relatively inexpensive.
A number of different tree ball containers have been used previously. Probably the simplest is a burlap or plastic film wrapper. This form of container did little by itself to prevent the development of cracks in the tree balls. Wooden buckets have also been used, but they are relatively heavy and expensive and the tree ball must be removed therefrom before the tree is replanted.
Wire baskets have also been used prior to the time of this invention. However, those wire baskets have had a number of disadvantages associated therewith. These wire baskets have generally been of welded construction but were such that if one of the welds should fracture, the structural integrity of the basket would be materially diminished. Further, the previous baskets have been such that when two or more trees are stacked together for storage or shipping, if one of the welds of the basket containing one of the trees should fracture, the probability of damage being done to an adjacent tree, i.e., one of the broken wires scraping through its bark, was unnecessarily high. The wire baskets known heretofore have not been shaped correctly to give the tree balls adequate support; this has lead to an unnecessarily high risk of damage to the ball during transport and while the ball was being inserted into the basket. Further, the previously known baskets have not provided adequate tie-off points for securing the basket to the tree or closing off the bottom of the basket. In particular, the prior baskets have been such that when any such tieing off was attempted, unnecessarily large stresses were placed upon the welds holding the basket together.